Typical automatic drip coffee makers include a removable filter basket in which is deposited a paper or other filter that holds ground coffee. The filter basket is removable from the coffee maker housing to permit the filter to be easily deposited in or removed from the filter basket and to permit the coffee grounds to be easily placed in the filter.
The filter basket has commonly been supported by the coffee maker housing in one of two ways. In some designs, the filter basket has a flange around its circular outer margin which is supported on a horizontal, semicircular support rail on the housing, in which case the filter basket is removed from the housing by sliding it horizontally along the rail, typically by a handle extending from the filter basket. In other designs, the filter basket is pivotally mounted relative to the housing for movement about a vertical axis, whereby the filter basket can swing out from beneath a fixed top cover and can then be removed from the housing, if desired. The top cover typically includes a water spreader that receives heated water and distributes the water at least somewhat evenly over the coffee grounds in the filter basket.
It has been found that the use of a pivotal filter basket has several disadvantages. For example, the sections of the coffee maker housing supporting the pivotal filter basket are typically thin-walled in construction, which permits the filter basket to sag or droop when pivoted to an open position. In addition, removal and replacement of the pivotal filter basket for cleaning or removal of spent coffee grounds may be tedious and time consuming.
Some coffee makers have been constructed with a fixed filter basket or a fixed filter basket support, which overcomes the weak, sagging appearance commonly found in coffee makers having pivotal filter baskets. In such coffee makers, the filter basket is typically removed from the fixed support along a vertical axis. Because the filter basket is typical located beneath a top cover, the coffee makers were provided with a pivotal top cover. In addition, such coffee makers also typically include a valve mechanism that prevents heated water from being sprayed from the water spreader in the top cover when the top is open, which could lead to burns or other serious injury.
In coffee makers having such pivotal top covers, the top cover is pivoted about a horizontal axis. Such a construction requires the coffee maker to be located on a counter top with sufficient head room above the coffee maker to permit the top cover to be fully opened. This is a disadvantage in situations in which the space above the counter is limited, as is common in many homes, apartments, and condominiums.